In a commercial environment, such as, for example, a retail store or wholesale establishment, it is desirable to display fixtures, more specifically arrangements of matched or related fixtures, or suites of fixtures, in a fashion that is appealing to the potential buyer. For example, kitchen and bathroom cabinets, countertops, appliances, plumbing, plumbing fixtures and the like are typically displayed in finished form in an arrangement where they appear as they would after installation in the home, office or other setting. Retailers often display finished cabinets, countertops and the like in complete kitchen or bathroom arrangements. Such an arrangement allows the customer to examine the product and determine how it will look when built and installed.
In order to provide customers with such displays, retail stores must construct the displays on the retail floor space. Frequently, a retail store desires to display multiple different fixture suites in a given floor space and, therefore, multiple displays must be constructed. Conventional methods entail construction of a display framework and attachment of the cabinets and related fixtures to the framework within the store at the location of the promotional display. To do this, retail stores must retain the services of many contractors, including for example, carpenters, electricians and plumbers, to come into the store and build the displays. Such construction disrupts valuable commercial floor space for a considerable amount of time prior to completion. Furthermore, there are the added inconveniences of on-site construction, such as, for example, noise, safety concerns, and debris from the construction. These factors prevent stores from easily switching or updating displays when new and/or improved cabinets become available on the market. Furthermore, display units are not always configured to minimize the amount of floor space allocated to a particular display or to maximize the attractiveness of the displays to the consumer. Therefore, there is a need for display systems that provide an efficient method of assembling and disassembly of the displays.